


Buck buddies - #2 - Edging + Shibari

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 911 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Eddie, Edgeplay, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub!Evan, sub!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck can't touch himself. Eddie won't let him.  Buck needs to come.  Eddie will help him.  Eventually.





	Buck buddies - #2 - Edging + Shibari

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a shortage on slutty smutty fics I guess you make them lol

It was under a week later when Eddie had time for Buck.

He was sure this would look odd to an outsider but he didn't pay much mind as he entered the rented room.

Buck had already texted he was on his way and Eddie left the door unlocked for now after giving him the room number. 

His duffle had spare clothes this time, just in case, as well as the 'equipment' he'd be using. Thankfully most others in places like this preferred to be anonymous themselves. 

Buck walked in to see Eddie laying out the rope and scissors. 

"Wow. Should I be scared?" He joked. 

"Not of these but maybe a little of this." Eddie said pulling out a sizable black ring.

It took Buck a second to realize what it was, he hasn't used one in a very long time.

"So, where do you want me? " Buck said while locking the door. 

"Standing next to the bed. I need full access, so clothes off." 

"And here I thought you were gonna rip my clothes off"

"You brought a change of clothes? " Eddie tilted his head. 

"No"

" Then, strip"

"Bossy Eddie. I like, " Buck quirked his eyebrow.

"I'm gonna tie your hands to your side's. You aren't touching me or your dick until I let you."

"What's the cock ring for though." 

"You'll find out."

Eddie set about fixing each of Buck's wrists with rope and tying them far out to his thighs. Slowly checking that while it wasn't too tight Buck's hands couldn't quite reach himself.

He could keep Buck in check and pain wasn't a part of this.

The black rope was aesthetically pleasing against Buck's skin. Eddie decided he made a good choice.

Eddie was thankful he'd tipped a little extra for a more secluded room no one was in an adjacent one to hear what he would be making Buck say. He also didn't want to quiet Buck, he wanted to enjoy the noises he'd be making.

"Gotta say this is hot as fuck." Buck stuttered a little. 

"Glad you're enjoying it." Eddie said while gently helping Buck lay down on the bed.

He grabbed the cock ring from beside the bed and started adjusting it on Buck who was already pretty hard. 

Buck knew about being tied down but not quite how and Eddie's focus on tying him up was very sexy.

Eddie began to lube his palm as he started to jerk Buck lazily. Buck's eyes closed as he licked his lips and clenched his fists. 

Eddie started kissing him making him slowly open his eyes.

"You still with me? " 

"Yeah, don't stop." 

"Wasn't planning on it" Eddie grinned. 

He jerked Buck faster using both his hands.  
Buck tried arching up to fuck Eddie's hands but Eddie set one if his palms on his stomach pushing his down earning a groan. 

"Nah ah, Buck" 

"Eddie." He wined. 

With that Eddie's hands retreated leaving Buck to curse. 

"You're okay. Look at me Buck,"

"Please?" 

"You're gonna come, you just gotta hold on"

Eddie started sucking on Buck making him gasp. 

"Oh fuck! Eddie. Shit!"

"Mhm hmm" Eddie hummed with Buck still in his mouth. 

Buck would have come right there but he pulled off and began kissing and rubbing his hands everywhere but his dick. It was Eddie's absences combined with the traitorous cock ring. Buck slammed his fists. 

"This is torture!" Buck bit his lip. 

" It'll be worth it " Eddie's smile was sharp. 

" Please let me come. Eddie I need to come" 

Eddie alternated between jerking Buck and twirling his tongue around his head then massaging his balls.

"Oh God! Eddie! "

Eddie was working the ring off as he went back to work on Buck. 

"Alright you can come Buck. I'll have mercy on you"

Buck was gone. 

He heard something like 'Buck. Can. Come.' 

He fucked up into Eddie's first as he felt Eddie tongue his cock. 

"Ah. Yes! Eddie- Fuck!"

Eddie felt before he tasted Buck come. 

Buck went boneless. It felt like the rope was all that was holding him. 

"You okay? "

"I'm- getting there" Buck laughed while catching his breath. 

Eddie was working on the knots as Buck was coming down from his orgasm. 

"I win" 

Buck couldn't tell if that was a question or statement. 

"I'm not forfeiting. I might have to step up my game plan though." Buck said while cleaning himself with a cloth Eddie had handed him. 

"I'll take the compliment"

"That's more than a compliment. It's a damn recommendation. Where did you learn-?"

"I'll tell you later." Eddie looked smug. 

"We should probably leave. I- I was kind if loud wasn't I? " Buck blushed. 

"That you were. Go shower real quick, I'll wait." Eddie pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Buck had wailed like a damn banshee and Eddie had enjoyed every second of making him. 

After a few minutes Buck was being handed his clothes as he entered the room. 

Eddie made sure they both got to their vehicles before leaving. He didn't want to risk anything. 

They barely saw a single person entering a different room as they exited. 

He'd have to thank Jacobs later on. Swapping stories of sexual adventures with them gave him the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Eddie got the idea from a friend in the military who did similar to their partner.


End file.
